Real Dreams
by Kris10
Summary: Very fluffy. Very very fluffy. Just R&R please. Yuna+Tidus fic.


Real DreamsReal Dreams, A Romantic Fanfic By Kristel  
By Kristel  
  
(Author's Note: Soppy, romantic, most guys won't like it. This doesn't follow the story of FFX-2, ok?)  
  
  
  
Yuna saw her audience. A group of priests and summoners who were against her plans to re-build Zanarkand. She sighed. It was hard enough to think about Zanarkand. An unbidden picture of Tidus floated before her eyes. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She pushed the image from her mind.  
  
"Ah, High Summoner Yuna. I'm glad you could make-" A priest began, but the passed five years had changed Yuna. She didn't let him finish.  
  
"Cut the crap. I'm a thorn in your side. I'm sure you've read the reports," She gestured to the pieces of paper on the table. "You'll see that the public opinion is with me. As long as there is technology to be used people want it. A new high-tech city on Mount Gagazet is something people want, not another generation of the old ways. Bevelle will remain a spiritual capital, Zanarkand will be the economical capital. In any case, Bevelle was using forbidden machina anyway. Do not preach. The Maesters and I have agreed. You cannot go against a majority."  
  
"You cannot be serious? Lady Yuna, no one here has even seen Zanarkand. How can we be sure that another "Sin" will not be born of it?" The priest protested. Yuna felt memories float to the surface. She had seen Jecht's Zanarkand. They would build it, even if she was dead before it was finished. She would watch the sunrise from a city that never slept...  
  
"I have seen Zanarkand. Sin is forever dead. The Summoner who protected Zanarkand is gone," Yuna told them. The events of her adventure had remained as secret as possible. It would soften the blow if people could still follow Yevon's other teachings, of good will and peace.  
  
"You don't have our approval!" The priest said triumphantly. Yuna knew that was the last card he had. She saw a Ronso step forward.  
  
"What Lady Yuna says is acceptable. Do not push your luck. We are lucky that people still believe in Yevo after all that has happened. I believe Lady Yuna's choices have never been wrong in the past. Let us ignore our ignorance over Zanarkand. We need a future, that future is a metropolis like Zanarkand," The ronso said. Yuna recognised him as Summoner Hazchet. He had become a Summoner, though it was but a title now. Summoners were simply people who travelled the world and observed the people.  
  
"Thank you brother Ronso," Yuna said. She was thankful that all the other priests agreed with him.  
  
"Zanarkand will be built."  
  
  
  
Yuna ran out to meet Rikku, who was kicking stones across Bevelle's Cloister of Trials. Yuna was careful not to startle her cousin, Rikku had been known the act on impulse and spike people in the gut before checking who they were.  
  
Yuna wasn't the only one who had changed. Rikku had grown up. Though there was some sadness that seemed to have no cause that hung around her now. Yuna had never asked, and could only speculate. Rikku turned quickly and Yuna jumped out of the way of a fist.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. There were somethings that never changed. "Did they agree? Can I tell Kimahri to put away his spear now?" Rikku had been very excitied about the high tech city. She had persuaded that Al Bhed to build it. Maester Cid had given in after a joint attack from Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad they didn't argue much. Not with today being the day it is..." Yuna trailed away. He had been on her mind all day. It had been love at first sight, but they had only ever kissed once. They had only ever held hands once. Those memories were happy, but they were scars all the same. She could have told him straight away. She could have kissed him more...  
  
"We'll see him again Yunie! Remember, he'll be with you alway-" Rikku's moutn snapped shut. Yuna stopped.  
  
"H-How do you know about that?" Yuna asked her. Rikku looked for an exit, but seeing only one, which was behind Yuna, she gave in.  
  
"Kimahri was there remember? A-and he told us... And I read your diary... I'm sorry Yunie but you never told us anything. After he went, you closed up, we didn't know what had happened... I'm so sorry Yunie!" Rikku blurted out. Yuna turned and stalked her way out of the Cloister of Trials. She walked into her rooms and barked at the servants to leave. She walked to her treasures box.  
  
There wasn't much to it. It was a plain wooden box, it looked like it had been carved by someone with a blunt chisel, but it added character. Inside was everything she held dear, material wise. Things that had been given to her. Something she'd found in the airship after Tidus had gone. It was a letter. She knew that Rikku hadn't read this. She'd put spells on every inch of it. She neutralised the magic and picked it up, unfolding it. She read and re-read it so many times that she knew it by heart.  
  
Yuna,  
If you're reading this, then we defeated Sin, and I guess I'm gone. I know I promised to always be with you, but I didn't know then what I know now. Auron'll explain... Then again, he'll probably tell you to figure it out for yourself. It's up to me then... Here goes.  
I'm a dream. (No joke.) I'm not real. I'm the Dream of The Fayth. I was going to tell you before we fought Overdrive Sin, but it was just to hard to say. Forgive me. I think I'll go to the Farplane, but I can't be sure. Don't expect to see me there. If I find you there before you're an old lady, I'll be very very annoyed.   
Serious now. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. Please forgive me Yuna. Keep me in your memories, if not in your heart. Never forget me.  
Explain to the others ok?  
I love you.  
Tidus  
*x*x*  
  
Yuna put the letter back in it's box and lay back on her bed. She had been strong for so long. She knew that unless she let the tide pass her, that she was never going to see it go out again. She'd lived with the pain. The pain was all she had left now. Her duty, her pain, her losses. Her friends were always there, but it wasn't the same.  
  
She hit her pillow. It was five years ago, but she remembered it like yesterday. She remembered everything, from the feel of his lips on her own to the smell of the aftershave he wore. She choked and knew that the flood barriers were breaking.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and she was in Macalania Woods again. Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Then she was on the airship. She'd just sent the Fayth and Sin. He was disappearing before her eyes. She stood, her back to him, and told him what she had wanted to say for so long. She told him how she felt for him. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She felt a part of him within her skin. Then he'd gone...  
  
Yuna fell asleep...  
  
  
  
Yuna was in a strange place. She recognised it immediately as the Farplane in Guadosalam. There was no one there, strange that there were no people. Usually in the day the Farplane would at least have a few visitors. Even at night it was seldom empty. Yuna knew that, even though this was a dream, she was really there. Actually in Guadosalam, but also asleep on her bed in Bevelle.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," saida voice. Yuna turned to see Tidus standing behind her. She ran into his arms. She felt him against her. How could this be a dream? She could feel everything.  
  
"How long?" Yuna asked. He started to stroke her hair.  
  
" A while. I had to wait until you were ready," Tidus said. Yuna felt tears, that she'd kept back for years, well up and begin to fall. Tidus cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.  
  
He kissed her. Yuna felt herself fall away. All her boundaries fell away. She could touch the sky. Their love would last forever. He drew back.  
  
"Ah... Well, I'm hogging you, so I'm gonna step aside and let other's speak to you. I'm not the only one who's been missed," He stepped to one side and gestured behind her. Yuna saw Braska, her mother, Auron and Jecht walking through the mists. They weren't as real as Tidus.  
  
"Little Yuna, you've grown. Did you find my sphere on Mount Gagazet?" Braska asked her. Yuna smiled, tears still falling steadily down her cheeks. Her father always made her think of her duty. Now she didn't have that many, those she did have she could ask others to do for her.  
  
"I have grown father. I thank you for the sphere..." Yuna replied. She looked to her mother, who was crying as well. Her spiral Al Bhed eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"And you have found love. My darling, how I wish I could have seen you marry Seymour. I always loved weddings. I know that you didn't love Seymour, but..." The Al Bhed woman trailed away. Braska put his arms around her. Yuna smiled. Her parents were always so happy together. They had married out of love, not caring what had happened as a consequence.  
  
"Pyreflies," said Jecht. Yuna turned to him. She felt awkward, as she'd been the one who had delievered the finishing blow to him. "I hate them. I really, truly do. They're all sweetness, with their memory tricks. One of these dang blasted things is Seymour. I'm gonna kill him for the trouble he caused... Again..." Yuna laughed. Jecht smiled at her, and went to stand with Braska.  
  
"Am I going to wake up?" Yuna asked. Braska's face fell. She nodded. She was content, she had had a chance that didn't come to many. She had no doubt she had contacted the Farplane, but every dream had an end, every dream faded.  
  
"Not every dream," Auron said. Yuna looked at him sharply but he just chuckled. The rogue surprised her by giving her a hug. She had not been expecting it, but she hugged back all the same. Yuna fell through Auron. She had been here before. She watched Auron, Jecht and her parents fade away. She turned to Tidus. He was a little fuzzy around the edges. He reached out to her, and she took his hand.  
  
"Please don't leave me again. Please..." Yuna begged. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her, taking her breath away. He stepped back a little.  
  
"Come here," He said simply and pinched her hard on her hand. She felt the pain and awoke in her bed in Bevelle. Her breath was rapid. His words... Did he want her to accept death? She thought about it, then the words of the letter sprang into her mind. She glanced at her hand and saw the bruise beginning to form there.  
  
"Here" was Guadosalam...  
  
  
  
"We're going to Guadosalam," Yuna announced. They all looked at her with puzzled faces. All were wearing the clothes that they had defeated Sin in, as it was tradition now, for the anniversary. "Now," Yuna added. Wakka stepped forward, but Lulu, his newly wed wife, put out a hand to stop him.  
  
"You'll torture yourself. No matter how often you look at him, he won't be real," Lulu said. Yuna held out her hand. The bruise stood out purple-black on her skin. Lulu looked at it, then to Yuna, and back.  
  
"You don't get that from a dream. Stay here if you want. I'm going," Yuna stormed out. She knew they'd follow. They knew that Yuna needed them today, that's why they'd all made it back to Bevelle. Suddenly Yuna felt uncertain and afraid that she might be wrong. She pushed it aside, it was too late now.  
  
They all trooped into the airship after her. Yuna smiled, her friends would never desert her. She set the co-ordinates for Guadosalam.  
  
  
  
Yuna stepped through the barrier, into the Farplane. It was still empty. Completely empty. Perhaps she'd got it wrong? She tried to summon an image of Tidus, but no matter how hard she tried, his image wouldn't appear in front of her face. She tried again, but still nothing.  
  
"Yuna? Let's go home, ya? We'll arrange a nice evening with all of us there. We're here for ya," Wakka said. Yuna didn't turn to face them. SHe had got it wrong. All she had to do was run. There was nothing to stop her. She could run and jump into the Farplane. Then she'd be with him.  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku said, in her sweetest voice. Yuna started to run. She got to the edge. A few more steps...  
  
"Yuna!" Kimahri shouted. She got to the edge and jumped. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She teetered on the edge for a second, but then she regained her balance. She smelled the distinct aftershave...  
  
"No no no. I want us in the same place," Tidus said. Yuna felt his kisses on her neck. She knew this was real. "C'mon. I think you need my help re-building Zanarkand."  
  
He took her hand. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri all ran forward. They all started talking at once but Yuna didn't hear them. She was too busy trying to control her emotions.  
  
"How?" She heard Wakka ask. She made herself pay attention, though it was appealing to fall into the warm snugness running up from her hand.  
  
"I didn't die. I was "a dream touched by reality" to put it in the words of the Fayth. Someone wanted me in teir world so badly that I had no choice but to break through the barrier and find you. Oh, Lulu, Wakka, Chappu sends his love. He's glad you guys got hitched," Tidus winked. Yuna was getting jealous. She wanted his attention. Tidus seemed to sense this, and he turned to her.  
  
"I prepared something for tonight... It's in Seymour's old house," He said, kissing the top of her head. Everyone set off. Yuna walked slowly beside him, gently pulling him along. When they got to the barrier however, Tidus stopped.  
  
"Did I do that?" He asked, motioning to her hand.  
  
"Yeah... I don't mind though," Yuna said. Then she cottoned on. "Don't be afraid. The Farplane is comforting, but there's a lot outside it... And I don't think the Guado will let me build a house in there for us." Tidus grinned and let himself be led out of the Farplane.  
  
Seymour's house had bare walls and everything had been stripped from it. All that remained was a small table, only something that would have been for a lamp or perhaps a few ornaments. In the center of the table was a small black box, only two inches across. She walked over to the table. Her breath caught in her chest as she opened the box.  
  
Inside was a golden ring. It was completely plain, except for a small diamond on the top, in the shape of the Zanarkand Abes sign. Yuna put the ring on, it only fit on one finger. She had no doubt what this meant.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again," Tidus said. Yuna knew he was avoiding cliche. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"You won't," She promised. "You won't."  
Home 


End file.
